dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
She Was Pretty
Details *'Title:' 그녀는 예뻤다 / Geunyeoneun Yeppeottda *'Also known as:' She Was Beautiful / Puzzled Lovers *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Sep-16 to 2015-Nov-11 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' She Was Pretty OST *'Related show:' Pretty Li Hui Zhen (2017) Synopsis A romantic comedy about two past acquaintances who meet again after they went through reversal of fortunes and appearances. Kim Hye Jin was a very pretty girl from a rich family. After her family's publishing company went bankrupt, she experienced hardships and then lost her beauty too. Ji Sung Joon was an unattractive boy with low self-esteem, but grows up as a handsome and successful editor. As fate would have it, both of them end up work at the same magazine publishing company. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Hwang Jung Eum as Kim Hye Jin / Jackson (30, intern → Editorial Team's Assistant) **Jung Da Bin as young Hye Jin *Park Seo Joon as Ji Sung Joon (30, Deputy Chief Editor) **Yang Han Yeol as young Sung Joon *Go Joon Hee as Min Ha Ri (30, Hotelier) **Lee Ja In as young Ha Ri *Choi Shi Won as Kim Shin Hyuk (32, Feature Editor) ;Jin Sung Magazines Group's office administration *Kim Ha Kyoon as Boo Jong Man (Team Manager) *Jo Chang Geun as Kwang Hee (staff) *Jin Hye Won as Lee Sul Bi (intern) ;The Most magazine's staffs *Hwang Suk Jung as Kim Rara (Editor-in-chief) / restaurant's owner (ep 7) *Ahn Se Ha as Kim Poong Ho (Feature Director) *Shin Dong Mi as Cha Joo Young (Fashion Director) *Park Yoo Hwan as Kim Joon Woo (Fashion Team's Assistant) *Kang Soo Jin as Joo Ah Reum (Beauty Editor) *Shin Hye Sun as Han Sul (Beauty Assistant) *Cha Jung Won (차정원) as Sun Min (Editorial Team's Assistant) *Bae Min Jung as Yi Kyung (Editorial Team's Assistant) *Im Ji Hyun as Eun Young (Editorial Team's Assistant) ;Hye Jin's family *Park Choong Sun as Kim Jong Sub *Lee Il Hwa as Han Jung Hye *Jung Da Bin as Kim Hye Rin ;Ha Ri's family *Lee Byung Joon as Min Yong Gil *Yoon Yoo Sun as Cha Hye Jung *Seo Jung Yeon as Na Ji Sun ;Others *Kang Goo Reum as Han Na *Lee Chae Kyung as children's book author *Joey Albright *Nam Jung Hee ;Special appearance *Ahn Sang Tae as convenience store's worker (ep 1) *Ray Yang as the woman mistaken as Hye Jin (ep 1) *Kang Sung as Ha Ri's date (ep 1-3) *Kim Sung Oh as the man at pub (ep 3) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) *'Chief Producer:' Han Hee *'Director:' Jung Dae Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Jo Sung Hee Recognitions *'2016 43rd Korea Broadcasting Awards:' **Best Drama - Miniseries category **Best Actress (Hwang Jung Eum) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **PD Award (Hwang Jung Eum) **Top Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Hwang Jung Eum) **Excellence Actor for Miniseries (Park Seo Joon) **Top 10 Stars Award (Hwang Jung Eum, Park Seo Joon) **Popularity Award, Actor-Actress (Hwang Jung Eum, Park Seo Joon) **Best Supporting Actress for Miniseries (Hwang Suk Jung) **Child Actor Award (Yang Han Yeol) **Writer of the Year (Jo Sung Hee) Episode Ratings See She Was Pretty/Episode Ratings Note *Hwang Jung Eum and Park Seo Joon previously starred together on the 2015 MBC drama, Kill Me, Heal Me. *Hwang Jung Eum and Go Joon Hee previously starred together on the 2011 MBC drama, Can You Hear My Heart?. External Links *Official site *MBC Global Media *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:MBC